El Queso Mysterioso/Transcript
The scene changes to the Botsford family walking into a convention center. The walls are lined with magic wands and black chests Giant playing cards hang from the ceiling. A large hat with bunny ears sticking out sits on the floor Narrator continues IT'S A MAGICAL DAY IN THE CITY. WHY? BECAUSE THE MAGICAL MAGICIANS' CONVENTION IS IN TOWN. AND WHO'S ENJOYING THE CONVENTION MORE THAN ANYONE? PRESTO, THE BOTSFORD FAMILY. TJ says WOW, THERE'S A MAGICIAN DOING CARD TRICKS. AND THERE'S ONE PULLING A RABBIT OUT OF A HAT. WHOA! AND THAT MAGICIAN IS SITTING IN A CHAIR. Images flash showing a magician levitating cards in the car, another pulling a rabbit in front of a hat in front of a large audience and a magician sitting next to the bar Mr. Botsford says I THINK THIS WHOLE CONVENTION IS THE SINGLE MOST MAGICAL MAGICIANS' CONVENTION I'VE EVER SEEN. AND I'M NOT ONE TO GET EASILY EXCITED. OH! TJ exclaims WHOA, WHAT? He stands in front of a black tent with a green eye symbol on it TJ exclaims NO ONE TOLD ME EL MYSTERIOSO WAS GOING TO BE HERE. Becky asks WHAT'S AN EL MYSTERIOSO? TJ says NOT AN EL MYSTERIOSO, THE EL MYSTERIOSO. THE SINGLE GREATEST MAGICIAN ON THE PLANET. Mom reads a sign and says AND IT SAYS HERE HE'S GOING TO BE PERFORMING A BRAND NEW ILLUSION. Becky says WOW, THAT'S GREAT... OH! She looks outside and sees a poster hanging across the street She says NO WAY! ONE OF THE STARS OF PRETTY PRINCESS AND MAGIC PONY POWER HOUR IS SIGNING HER BOOK. CAN I GO? CAN I PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, CAN I GO? CAN I GO? Mrs. Botsford says NOT TODAY, BECKY. Becky says AWW! Mrs. Botsford says THE REAL MAGIC OF THE MAGICAL MAGICIANS' CONVENTION IS THAT IT BRINGS FAMILIES TOGETHER. Dad pulls out a piece of parchment and says THAT'S WHAT THE AD SAID. Becky says WHAT? Mrs. Botsford says SO TODAY WE'RE GOING TO EXPERIENCE THIS MAGIC TOGETHER, AS A FAMILY. Becky pleads OH, BUT MOM, DAD, HOW OFTEN DO YOU GET A CHANCE TO MEET THE ACTRESS WHO PLAYED NON-SPEEDING TOADSTOOL NUMBER SIX IN EPISODE 48 OF YOUR FAVOURITE SHOW?! Mr. Botsford says LOOK, BECKY, YOU AND BOB CAN WALK AROUND AND EXPLORE THE CONVENTION A LITTLE ON YOUR OWN. BUT THEN WE'RE ALL GOING TO MEET UP BEFORE THE START OF EL MYSTERIOSO'S SHOW. Becky sighs and says OKAY. NOT A BIG FAN OF MAGIC, BUT WHATEVER. Mom puts her hand on her hips and says WELL, YOU BETTER PULL IT TOGETHER, YOUNG LADY. IF YOUR ATTITUDE HAS A NEGATIVE INFLUENCE ON HOW THE REST OF US ENJOY THIS SHOW, I AM NOT GOING TO BE VERY HAPPY. Becky weakly says YAY. Mr. Botsford says THAT'S THE SPIRIT, BECKY. KIND OF. NOT REALLY. A voice in the distance says TWO BRAINS IS TAKING MY TACOS! Becky says Dr. TWO BRAINS. LET'S GO, BOB. They rush outside. She yells WORD UP! Word Girl and Huggy fly off The image changes to the henchman eating tacos with Dr. Two Brains inside a restaurant Henchman 2 says YUM. THIS IS THE BEST TACO I'VE EVER TASTED. Dr. Two Brains mutters YEAH, IF YOU SAY SO. Word Girl and Huggy fly into the taco shop Word Girl says I HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR MEAL BECAUSE YOU'LL BE EATING YOUR DESSERT IN JAIL. WAIT, WHAT CRIME ARE YOU COMMITTING? Dr. Two Brains says GUYS? Henchman 1 says WE'RE STEALING TACOS, THEN EATING THEM. The henchman jump behind the counter Henchman 2 says AND THEY DON'T HAVE CHEESE ON THEM. Word Girl says WAIT, NO CHEESE? Dr. Two Brains says NOPE. Word Girl and Huggy land Word Girl says OKAY, WHAT'S GOING ON? Dr. Two Brains explains SO HERE'S THE THING, WORD GIRL. ONE DAY A YEAR, TO CELEBRATE HENCHMEN APPRECIATION DAY, I LET THESE GUYS PLAN OUR CRIMES. says YUP. Dr. Two Brains says I DON'T INFLUENCE THEIR DECISIONS AT ALL, WHICH MEANS THE CRIMES ARE A LOT LESS CHEESE-FOCUSSED THAN MINE. Word Girl exclaims OH, OKAY. WELL, HUGGY AND I ARE HERE TO STOP YOU FROM STEALING AND EATING MORE TACOS. WOW, NOT EXACTLY THE SAME THREAT LEVEL AS TURNING THE CITY INTO CHEESE, BUT WHATEVER, TIME TO TAKE... OH! Dr. Two Brains throw a pile of tacos and Huggy and Word Girl and exclaims HA! SO LONG, WORD GIRL. The henchmen are carrying two wheelbarrows full of tacos Henchman 1 says YEP, SEE YOU LATER WHEN WE'RE ROBBING THE STICKER FACTORY. Dr. Two Brains says YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL HER ABOUT OUR NEXT CRIME. Henchman 1 says OOPS. Dr. Two Brains says DON'T WORRY, I STILL APPRECIATE YOU. From a distance Mr. Botsford says BECKY, WHERE ARE YOU? YOU NEED TO SEE THIS! Word Girl says IT'S DAD. WORD UP! They fly off. A moment later, they are looking through the window of the shop across the street from the Magician Convention. Children are lined up at the cashier holding green books with a flower on the cover Word Girl sighs PRETTY PRINCESS. MAYBE WE COULD JUST POP IN BRIEFLY? Huggy squeaks Word Girl says FINE. Inside the convention center, Becky and Bob pop out from a wooden box Mrs. Botsford says BECKY, THERE YOU ARE. WE'RE GOING TO BE SAWED IN HALF. The Botsford family are in a 3-person box elevated above the ground. A female magician wearing a red cape and holding a large saw stand over them TJ says THIS IS THE SINGLE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE. Mr. Botsford says DON'T WORRY, BECKY, THIS WHOLE THING IS JUST AN ILLUSION. AND BY THAT I MEAN The magician starts sawing the box. Becky says I KNOW WHAT AN ILLUSION IS. IT'S SOMETHING THAT SEEMS REAL BUT ISN'T. IN THIS CASE, THE ILLUSION IS THAT YOU'RE GOING TO BE SAWED IN HALF, BUT EVERYONE KNOWS THAT'S NOT REALLY GOING TO HAPPEN. IT'S JUST A TRICK. The crowd gaps, mumbles and disperses in disappointment because Becky spoiled it on purpose. ''Becky: (Looking like a fool)'' What? What'd I say?... The Magician gives Becky the finger with a huge glare. Becky: OKAY, WELL, WE'RE GOING TO GO CHECK OUT THE REST OF THE CONVENTION. Mr. Botsford says DON'T GO TOO FAR. EL MYSTERIOSO'S SHOW IS STARTING IN ONLY HALF AN HOUR. Becky says RIGHT. Mr. Botsford says GREAT. From a distance Dr. Two Brains lets out an evil laugh Becky starts running and says COME ON, BOB. The Narrator says MEANWHILE, AT THE STICKER STACK STICKER STACKERY. Henchman 2 says OH, LOOK CHARLIE, ALL MY FAVOURITE STICKERS. UNICORNS, STARFISH, DAFFODILS, STARFISH HOLDING DAFFODILS WHILE RIDING UNICORNS. Dr. Two Brains is sitting in front of a pile of stickers and says OH, YOU LITTLE SCAMPS. Word Girl says YOU'RE GOING DOWN, Dr. TWO... HA HA! She looks confused and asks WHAT'S THAT ON YOUR CHEEKS. Dr. Two Brains says YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M HAVING A HECK OF A LOT OF FUN TODAY. SURE I DON'T LOVE STICKERS QUITE AS MUCH AS MY HENCHMEN DO. Henchman 2 says NO ONE DOES. Dr. Two Brains says BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? I LOVE SEEING THEM HAPPY. AND THEIR HAPPINESS IS HAVING AN INFLUENCE ON MY MOOD. Word Girl says WELL, I HAVE TO SAY, I'VE NEVER SEEN THE THREE OF YOU SO HAPPY. Dr. Two Brains says AND BESIDES, I'VE GOT A RAY THAT TURNS STICKERS INTO CHEESE. He holds out an orange ray and zaps the stickers in his hand causing them to turn into a pile of orange cheese. He stuffs the cheese in his mouth and swallows Dr. Two Brains says IT'S A WIN-WIN. WELL, EXCEPT FOR YOU. A large pile of stickers falls on top of Word Girl and Huggy She cries OH! HEY! Dr. Two Brains says ADIOS, WORD GIRL. GUESS YOU'RE GONNA STICK AROUND. HEY, GUYS, I SAID STICK AROUND BECAUSE IT'S A... GUYS! Huggy squeaks The Narrator says BACK AT THE MAGICAL MAGICIANS' CONVENTION, THE BOTSFORDS EAGERLY AWAIT A PERFORMANCE BY EL MYSTERIOSO. Becky and Bob grab seats next to the family Mom asks BECKY, WHERE WERE YOU? Becky says I WAS AT THE MAGIC THING. Mrs. Botsford says A PRETTY PRINCESS STICKER. Mr. Botsford says OH! YOU WENT ACROSS THE STREET TO THAT BOOK SIGNING, DIDN'T YOU? Becky peels off the sticker from her face and says NO, I DIDN'T. I REALLY DIDN'T. Mom asks WELL, THEN, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT STICKER? Becky says HARD TO EXPLAIN. BUT I'M TELLING YOU, I DIDN'T GO TO THE BOOK SIGNING. Mrs. Botsford says WELL, THE SHOW'S ABOUT TO START, BUT YOU ARE NOT OFF THE HOOK, YOUNG LADY. WE WILL BE DISCUSSING THIS AFTER THE SHOW. The light dim. Spots lights sweep across the crowd From behind a curtain, El Mysterioso says LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, MONKEYS AND GORILLAS, GET READY FOR A PERFORMANCE FROM THE GREATEST MAGICIAN IN THE HISTORY OF THE WORLD. PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR EL MYSTERIOSO! He jumps from behind the curtain onto the stage The crowd cheers. El Mysterioso shoots out rays of blue light from his hands all over the tent TJ says OH, NOTHING IN MY LIFE WILL EVER TOP THIS. Becky hears Dr. Two Brains laugh Becky says WE'VE GOT TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE SO WE CAN STOP Dr. TWO BRAINS. El Mysterioso continues shooting out rays of light and exclaims EL MYSTERIOSO! Huggy squeaks Becky says ALL RIGHT. WHAT SHOULD WE DO, BOB? WE'LL GET IN TROUBLE IF WE LEAVE... YEAH, MYSTERIOSO. BUT WE CAN'T JUST LET Dr. TWO BRAINS COMMIT A CRIME. She turns to the stage and shouts YEAH! Becky grumbles BOH, IT'S SO LOUD IN HERE I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT. WOO! El Mysterioso announces AND FOR MY NEXT INCREDIBLE TRICK, I NEED A VOLUNTEER. Becky says LET'S JUST GO, BOB. WE'LL DEAL WITH THE CONSEQUENCES LATER. COME ON. El Mysterioso says AND I CHOOSE... YOU! He sends a ray of light towards Becky and Bob seconds after they take flight El Mysterioso says HUH? TJ says WHOA, HE MADE BECKY DISAPPEAR. THAT IS THE SINGLE BEST ILLUSION I'VE EVER SEEN! El Mysterioso mumbles I... I WASN'T, LISTEN, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENED. HONEST. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT GIRL AND HER MONKEY WENT. OH, BOY. OH, BOY. Mrs. Botsford says VIVA EL MYSTERIOSO! WA HOO! cheering El Mysterioso exclaims FOR THE LOVE OF RABBITS, WHAT HAVE I DONE?! The Narrator says MEANWHILE, AT THE BANK... Henchman 2 says HERE GOES NOTHING. The Henchman dive off two boards into a room filled with money Dr. Two Brains says NICE FORM, BOYS. He sits on a lifeguard chair munching on the bank safe door which is made of cheese He asks ANYONE ELSE CARE FOR A BITE? NO? Word Girl exclaims STOP EATING THAT DOOR. Dr. Two Brains says ALL RIGHT, I'LL EAT YOU LATER. Word Girl says HERE WE GO. She dives into the pool of money to catch the henchmen Dr. Two Brains says HA! MISSED. The henchmen dive again as Word Girl chases after them. After several failed attempts the Henchmen capture Word Girl and place a chain around her Dr. Two Brains says GOTTA BE FASTER THAN THAT, WORD GIRL. AND THAT'S WHY I APPRECIATE MY HENCHMEN. Word Girl says HUGGY, INITIATE PLAN NUMBER SIX. Huggy squeaks Word Girl says POINT SEVEN EIGHT TWO SIX FIVE SEVEN. Dr. Two Brains says NO, NICE MONKEY... OH! OH! Huggy jumps on Dr. Two Brains face and sends him off running through the money The Henchmen looks frightened as Huggy slowly moves towards them. Suddenly, he throws Dr. Two Brains at the Henchman causing them to tumble Word Girl breaks free from her chains and says I HATE TO PILE ON, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS ARE HEADED TO JAIL. She chains up the villains as they laugh Word Girl says SERIOUSLY? Dr. Two Brains says YEAH, I'M TELLING YOU, WORD GIRL, THE FUN THESE GUYS HAD TOTALLY INFLUENCED ME TO NOT TAKE THINGS SO SERIOUSLY. Henchman 1 says SAY, WORD GIRL, WELL, ME AND CHARLIE, WE'RE JUST WONDERING, DO YOU KNOW WHAT THE WORD INFLUENCE MEANS? Word Girl says OH, SURE. INFLUENCE MEANS THE POWER TO AFFECT OR CHANGE THE WAY SOMEONE FEELS OR ACTS. FOR EXAMPLE, YOU HENCHMEN WERE HAVING SO MUCH FUN, IT INFLUENCED Dr. TWO BRAINS TO START HAVING FUN, TOO. MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE TRIED TO ENJOY THE MAGICIANS' CONVENTION MORE. squeaking Word Girl says OKAY, SO WE'VE GOTTA GO. THE POLICE ARE ON THEIR WAY. YOU GUYS OKAY HERE BY YOURSELF? Dr. Two Brains says YEAH, I THINK WE'RE ALL RIGHT. Word Girl says OH, HAPPY HENCHMEN APPRECIATION DAY, BY THE WAY. Henchman 2 says THANKS. THIS WAS THE BEST ONE EVER. laughing Word Girl and Huggy fly off Back at the convention, the Crowd chants VIVA MYSTERIOSO! VIVA MYSTERIOSO! El Mysterioso says I'M TELLING YOU, I'M NOT A REAL MAGICIAN. MY NAME ISN'T EVEN EL MYSTERIOSO, IT'S MITCH. EVERYTHING I DO IS AN ILLUSION. SEE? He points to where Becky and Bob were sitting and zaps their seat. Becky and Bob appear sitting A woman faints cheering TJ says NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME. El Mysterioso exclaims WHAT? BUT I... I HAVE TOO MUCH POWER. He disappears in a cloud of smoke Mrs. Botsford says WOW, TALK ABOUT SHOWMANSHIP. Mr. Botsford says SO ALL THAT TIME YOU WERE SNEAKING OFF TO WORK ON AN ILLUSION WITH EL MYSTERIOSO? Becky mumbles OH, RIGHT, YES. Mrs. Botsford says WELL, WE'RE SORRY WE DOUBTED YOU, BECKY. The crowd disperses TJ asks HOW'D YOU DO IT? YOU GOTTA TELL ME. Becky says HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD THAT MAGICIANS NEVER TELL THEIR SECRETS? TJ says COME ON, BECKY, YOU GOTTA TELL ME HOW YOU DID IT. IT WAS SO COOL. ONE MINUTE YOU'RE THERE, THEN IT'S LIKE... The Narrator says OKAY, LOYAL VIEWERS, THE FUN WE'VE SHARED TODAY IS NO ILLUSION. El Mysterioso sits behind the curtain looking at his hands in horror The Narrator says SO DO EVERYONE A FAVOUR AND INFLUENCE YOUR FRIENDS TO WATCH THE NEXT AMAZING EPISODE OF "WORD GIRL." TJ says I HAVE THE QUARTER IN MY... OH, DROPPED IT.